Burning Empathy
by SilverBlueBeauty
Summary: The two detectives have to the deal with the consequences when things take an unexpected turn in their partnership.
1. Chapter 1

**Set in Season 8. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf.**

Elliot strolled into the unit, having returned from his lunch break. It had been a slow morning and Elliot had asked Cragen if he could take an early lunch. He did ask his partner if she wanted to join him but she had declined because she wasn't feeling too well so she stuck to filling out paperwork instead of grabbing a bite to eat.

Munch was heading back to his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand when he saw Elliot enter the room. ''Enjoyed your lunch break, Elliot?'' Munch asked, sipping his coffee. ''Same as always.'' He replied. He reached his desk and took off his jacket, placing it over the chair before taking a seat. He noticed the desk in front of him was abandoned. ''Where's Liv?'' Elliot furrowed his eyebrow, concerned. Munch stood with one hand in his pocket while holding the cup of warm liquid in the other. ''Miss Benson took off to the cribs due to not feeling well. She's been up there for some time now.'' He sipped his coffee.

''How long ago was that?'' Elliot asked. Munch checked his watch. ''I'd say it was nearly 40 minutes ago. You never know she might be sleeping it off. Olivia doesn't seem to get much sleep these days.'' Munch finished his coffee. ''Yeah, your right.'' Elliot bit his lip, thinking for a moment before getting out of his seat. ''I'm going to check on her.'' He began to make his way to the cribs when Munch spoke to him. ''While your doing that I'm going to make myself another coffee and get back to work.'' Munch walked to the small kitchen area of the squad room.

''Save some of that coffee for the rest of us, John.'' Elliot called on his way out. ''Will do.'' Munch placed his empty cup on the counter and poured the last of the ground coffee into the cup. Cragen came up behind him. ''Didn't Elliot tell you to save some for the rest of us?'' He looked at Munch, who placed the lid back on the now empty container. ''Yeah, he did. But Elliot never finishes the stuff.'' Munch poured hot water into the cup, grabbed a spoon and began to stir in the coffee. Cragen stared at him, annoyed. ''You're an ass, John.''

Munch tossed the spoon to one side. ''I know.'' He sipped the warm liquid. ''I'm getting back to work.''

Cragen watched Munch head back to his desk and sighed. He grabbed the empty container, throwing it in the bin.

Elliot entered the cribs and found Olivia asleep in one of the bunks. He quietly made his way to the side of the bunk and studied her sleeping form, smiling. He loved watching her sleep. He loved how peaceful she looked, her face free of stress. He waited a moment before calling out to her. ''Liv.'' His voice was tranquil. He noticed her eyebrows flinched. ''Olivia.'' He called again. Olivia shot her eyes open to find her partner hovering over her. ''Hey.'' Came a sleepy whisper. ''Hey.'' Elliot smiled. ''It's time to wake up, sleeping beauty.'' Olivia grounded sleepily. ''Shut up, Elliot.'' She said and he chuckled at her attempt to insult him. ''How are you feeling?'' He asked. Olivia exhaled deeply. ''The same as I did when I came up here.''

Elliot hummed to himself. He carefully pressed his hand to her forehead. ''Temperature's normal.'' He pulled his hand away and Olivia immediately missed it's warmth against her skin. ''You might be working too hard. That's probably why you feel rundown.''

Olivia sighed, giving him a soft smile. ''I appreciate your concern, El but I'm fine.'' She felt the mattress shift slightly when Elliot sat on the edge of the bunk. ''I know. You're always telling me your fine, Liv and I respect that but it's nice to have someone look after you. I'll always look out for you, Liv and I hope you know that.''

Olivia's smile soared. ''I do. Thanks, El. For being there for me, I mean.'' She murmured. Elliot flashed her his handsome grin. ''Don't mean it.'' He patted his hand on the side of the bunk. ''Now get a move on. Cragen's going to start wondering where we've got to.'' Elliot rose to his feet just as Olivia cocked an eyebrow. ''Yes sir, Stabler.''

Elliot stopped and turned around, smirking. ''Get a move on, Benson.'' He winked, secretly enjoying their playful banter. Olivia chuckled. She loved moments where they would tease one another. She was about to get up from the bunk when she gasped in pain, loud enough for Elliot to hear. ''Liv?'' He stopped and turned around to see her wincing in pain. He was at her side in a heartbeat. ''Liv, what is it?''

Olivia breathed deeply. ''I don't know. I think I pulled something.''

''Are you hurt? Do you need me to call a bus?'' Elliot asked, concerned. Olivia shook her head. ''No, just. Just help me up.''

''Okay.'' Elliot wrapped an arm around her shoulder. ''Take it easy.''

Olivia waited a few minutes before attempting to stand up but cried out and doubled over in pain. Elliot caught her in his arms and held her. ''Olivia, take it easy.'' He looked at her, wincing in agony. ''I need a bus in here!'' Elliot yelled, hoping some of the other detectives would hear. ''I need a bus in here! Officer down!''

''El?'' Olivia's voice was weak. She looked him in the eyes when he checked her over. ''You're gonna be fine, Liv. We're gonna get you to the hospital.''

Olivia felt her heart stop when she realised something was wrong. ''El, I think I'm bleeding.'' Elliot's eyes widened. ''What?'' He felt his own heart stop when he heard her words. Olivia removed her hand from the pained area she was clutching onto and showed Elliot her palm, covered in blood. Elliot felt his heart began to race. ''We need to get you to the hospital now.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Set in Season 8. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf.  
I'm working on a chapter 3 so bare with me. :)**

Elliot was sat in a chair in the hallway outside Olivia's hospital room, nervously awaiting for news of her condition. His palms were firmly clasped together and his elbows rested on his knees. He was lost deep in his thoughts that he didn't see Cragen strolling toward him. ''Elliot?'' He called, brining Elliot out of this thoughts and he turned to see his captain walking up to him. He stood to his feet. ''Captain.''

Cragen was now stood in front of his detective. ''I heard about Liv. How is she?'' He asked. Elliot turned away for a moment, sighing deeply before looking back at Cragen. ''I don't know. They won't tell me what's going on or what her condition is. They won't let me see her. I've been sat out here for almost an hour now.'' Elliot placed his hands on his hips, sighing. He was beginning to get frustrated and Cragen could tell by studying his facial expressions. ''She'll be fine, Elliot. Liv's in good hands. We'll know what's happening soon.''

Cragen words made Elliot feel at ease. He nodded in agreement with his captain. ''Yeah. Yeah your right, Captain. I just hate not knowing what's wrong with my partner.'' Elliot exhaled softly. He and Cragen exchanged looks when the door to Olivia's hospital room opened and a young, redheaded nurse called out to them. ''Detective Stabler?''

Elliot and Cragen turned to the nurse standing next to the door. ''That's me.'' Elliot confirmed. ''How is she?'' That was all Elliot wanted to know. He only thought about her condition and nothing else. The nurse took note of the man beside Elliot and could tell he was in charge of the detective standing in front of her. ''Miss Benson is currently resting at the moment but she's in a stable condition. Your more than welcome to sit in the room with her.'' She gave them a reassuring smile which made Elliot relax a little. ''Do we know what happened?'' Cragen asked. The nurse's smile faded suddenly and she was now staring at them solemnly. Elliot and Cragen immediately knew this wasn't good news. ''It would appear Miss Benson suffered heavy vaginal bleeding and pain in her lower abdomen.''

Elliot's eyebrows furrowed. ''What does that mean?''

The nurse bit her lip before continuing. ''It was very early stages but I'm afraid Miss Benson suffered a miscarriage.''

Elliot felt the blood drain from his face. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Cragen too was speechless at hearing the news of his detective. ''Olivia was pregnant?'' He asked. The nurse nodded. Elliot tried to get keep himself together. ''How far along was she?''

''I'd say she was about 8-12 weeks into the pregnancy. It's not uncommon to miscarry in those early stages but they can happen. Especially in women of a certain age.'' The nurse explained. ''Now if you'll excuse me I have other patients to see to.'' The nurse hurried down the hallway, leaving Cragen and Elliot standing outside the hospital room. Cragen was lost for words. He cared about Olivia and even thought of her as a surrogate daughter. Elliot too was at a loss for words. He and his partner shared everything and he couldn't believe she never mentioned about being pregnant. Cragen sighed. ''I don't believe this.'' He said. Elliot turned to window that looked into the room and saw Olivia laid on the bed, her back to them. He felt nothing but a gut full of guilt. Cragen was still trying to take in the news. ''Olivia was pregnant and she never thought to say anything.'' He noticed Elliot staring through the window. ''Did you know anything about this, Elliot?''

Elliot closed his eyes, exhaling. ''It's my fault, Captain.'' He murmured. Cragen looked at him, confused. ''What do you mean it's your fault? Talk to me, Elliot because I have a right know.''

Elliot knew Cragen wasn't angry but was just frustrated. He knew Cragen cared about Olivia just as much as he did. Elliot closed his eyes again. He opened them before turing to face his captain. His swallowed the lump in his throat. He spoke softly. ''It's my fault, Captain. Me and Liv had too much to drink and… one thing led to another.'' He confessed to a shocked looking Cragen. ''You and Liv slept together?'' He calmly asked his detective. ''Yeah.'' Elliot nodded. ''I didn't force her to do anything, Captain. We both consent to it.''

Cragen nodded, understanding. ''But you didn't know she was pregnant?''

Elliot sighed, shaking his head. ''No. I only found out at the same time as you did.''

''Okay.'' Cragen whispered. ''Well, I'm not surprised that this has happened, Elliot. You and Olivia like two peas in a pod with the amount time you two spend together and because of that it's created sexual tension between the two of you. Everyone can see that.''

Elliot turned back to look through the window, watching his partner. He knew Cragen was right about the sexual tension. There's always been tension between him and Olivia and because of the situation she was now, he feel partly to blame. Cragen inhaled deeply. ''Anyway I need to get back to the predict. Elliot?'' He called. Elliot looked back to him. ''Take care of her, won't you?''

''Always.''

Cragen gave Elliot a small smile before heading down the hallway and left the detective stood alone in the corridor. Elliot returned his gaze to the window. He couldn't help but feel like this was his fault. His partner had her back to him and it was no doubt it was because she didn't want Elliot to see her grieving for the child she had lost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Set in Season 8. I only own the story. The show and it's characters all belong to Dick Wolf.  
I may write another chapter but will have think what happens next. :)**

The door opened with the softest click and Elliot walked inside, quietly closing the door to make sure he doesn't disturb his partner. Olivia had her back to him. All she wanted was to be alone but Elliot wasn't going to let her grieve on her own. He wanted to be there for her. He needed to.

Elliot made his way over to her, grabbing a nearby chair and pulling it close to her bedside, taking a seat. He noticed the tear stains on her face in the dim lightening of the room and he felt his heart break a little. ''Liv?'' His voice was ever so gentle. She was staring at the floor, avoiding his gaze. ''Don't look at me, El.'' It was a pleaded whisper. Elliot looked at her sadly when he heard how broken she sounded. ''Olivia.'' He spoke softly. It took Olivia a moment before she shot her eyes up to meet his and he saw tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

''Why didn't you tell me?'' He asked. Olivia heard the pain in his voice. His tone matched perfectly with hers which can only be described as broken. She knew he wasn't angry but was disappointed. Disappointed she couldn't be honest with him and she hated herself for it. She searched his eyes, thinking. ''I didn't want you to think of me as a mistake. I didn't want to be the one who ruined your marriage.''

Elliot gave her a crooked smile. ''You didn't ruin my marriage, Liv. It was over between me and Katy for a long time. She wanted me to sign the divorce papers. It was her idea for us to separate.''

Olivia loved how soothing his voice was and thought she could listen to him speak all day. ''But you didn't sign the divorce papers, did you?''

''No.'' Said Elliot, shaking his head. ''No I didn't but Liv.'' He blinked a few times, tears forming in the corners his eyes. ''Liv, why didn't you tell me about the baby?'' His voice was tranquil as he spoke. Olivia pulled her eyes away from his, swallowing the lump in her throat. ''I was scared of what people would think of you. I didn't want everyone at the predict going round spreading rumours that Elliot Stabler got his partner pregnant. I was scared of what they would think of you. Of me.'' Those last two words trailed off into a wounded whisper. She met his eyes. ''Does Cragen know?''

Elliot slowly nodded his head. ''Yeah. I was talking to Captain before I came in here. He told me to take care of you.'' He gave her a gentle, reassuring smile. Olivia bit her lip as a stray tear rolled down her cheek. ''Elliot I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was pregnant.'' Her voice quivered and she dropped her gaze. ''Hey.'' Elliot reached out an tenderly stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. Olivia closed her eyes, relishing the warmth of his hand against her skin which gave her some comfort. She opened her eyes after a few minutes to meet his soft blue eyes. ''I know it might not seem like it now Liv but you will get through this. We both will. Maybe not now but in time the pain will heal. The thing is, Liv.'' Elliot tucked an errant hair behind her ear before continuing. ''The pain of losing a child never goes away. I've never told anyone this, Liv but me and Katy miscarried before we had Liz and Dickie so I know what your going through.''

Olivia felt her heart break a little more that day. Not only had Elliot lost a child in the past but he has lost another, except this time this baby was a part of them both. She could see the pain in his eyes as he reminiscence the unforgettable memory. ''El, I'm so sorry that happened to you.''

Elliot shook his head. ''Don't be. That was a long time ago.'' Elliot stood to his feet and moved to take a seat next to Olivia on the bed. She sat up and settled until she was at his level. Elliot gave her a sad smile. ''I just want you to know, Liv your not going through this on your own because I won't let you. My partner needs me right now and I'm staying with her for as long as she needs me.'' Elliot heard her exhale softly. ''You don't have to do that, El.'' Olivia murmured, searching those beautiful blue orbs of his. ''But I do.'' Elliot leaned forward and gently pressed their foreheads together. He caught a glimpse of her eyes rimmed with unshed tears before she lowered them from his view and felt his warm breath against her skin which she was sure would flush. Olivia kept her eyes hidden as she heard Elliot begin to speak. ''Olivia. That baby was made by us. It doesn't matter it was conceived by a one night stand but what does matter is that it was a part of us both so it's only fair we grieve together.''

''Everyone deals with grief in their own way, Elliot.'' Olivia whispered. ''I know that, Liv.'' Elliot noticed she was struggling to look at him so he settled to speak more soothingly. ''Don't be afraid to grieve. No one else will see you as a blubbering me except me.'' This statement earned a hushed giggle from her which caused him to smile a little. She shot her eyes up to meet his and he saw her brown ones shimmer with tears. ''Your an ass, Stabler.''

''I do my best.'' He gave a small smile before leaving a tender kiss on her forehead. ''But believe me when I say this, Liv. Your safe to let go with me.'' Elliot traced his lips to her temple to leave another kiss. He felt Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist and she buried herself into his chest. He held her to him to as she began to cry in his arms, one hand rubbing her back and the other soothing her hair. Elliot gently laid his chin on top of her head as a single tear ran down his cheek. His heart broke listening to the woman he loved cry in his arms, grieving for the child she had always wanted.


End file.
